helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouganai Yume Oibito
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = しょうがない 夢追い人 |released = May 13, 2009 May 20, 2009 (Single V) May 30, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2009 |length = 14:42 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Naichau Kamo 38th Single (2009) |Next = Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009) }} Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追い人; Helpless Dream Chaser) is the 39th single by the J-pop group Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on May 13, 2009. The CD was released in one regular and two limited editions, Limited A and Limited B, on the same day. The single ranked #1 on Oricon's weekly chart, making it their first #1 since their single "Aruiteru", released in late 2006, and the first #1 Morning Musume single featuring 8th generation members Mitsui Aika, Junjun, and Linlin. The Single V version of the single was released on May 20, 2009 and the Event V version on May 30. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Shouganai Yume Oibito (MV) thumb|220px|right|3 2 1 BREAKIN'OUT! CD #Shouganai Yume Oibito #3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out! #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Drama Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Junjun Ver.) #Shouganai Yume Oibito (Linlin Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2009.05.10 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.05.22 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances #Shouganai Yume Oibito #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as part of a Medley) Song Information ;Shouganai Yume Oibito *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Michishige Sayumi ;3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Morning Musume Music Videos Following the release of the single, Anime Expo announced on their website, that Morning Musume, in collaboration with MySpace, was holding a worldwide contest, to create a music video for a shortened version of "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!". Up-Front had released a set of videos of the Morning Musume members performing in front of a greenscreen for applicants to use upon agreeing to contest and usage rules. The results of the contest were announced at Anime Expo in July 2009 and the winner was awarded 390,000 yen. Trivia *5th generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *After Kamei Eri graduated, her lines went to Mitsui Aika and 9th generation received Junjun and Linlin's lines. Michishige Sayumi only receives Kusumi Koharu's lines in the main chorus (the duet lines became solos.) *This is 8th gen's first and only weekly #1 Oricon Ranking and Sales Single *'Total sales:' 53,950 Single V *'Total Reported Sales:' 7,111 Additional Videos モーニング娘。『しょうがない 夢追い人』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Shouganai Yume Oibito (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。『しょうがない 夢追い人』 （Drama Ver.)|Shouganai Yume Oibito (Drama Ver.) モーニング娘。『しょうがない 夢追い人』 （Close-up Ver.)|Shouganai Yume Oibito (Close Up-Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Shouganai Yume Oibito, 3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out! cs:Shouganai Yume Oibito Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Number 1 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single